In general, a conventional shortened dialing is mostly made in such a manner as to input a telephone number corresponding to a rapid button on a telephone set or connect a separate external apparatus for storing the telephone number to the telephone.
The conventional shortened dialing method, however, has a drawback in that the space usable in the telephone is small and accordingly the font size of letters (names), digits (telephone numbers) or the like for recognizing the rapid button should be reduced. In consequence, children or the old have some difficulty in reading the letters, digits or the like. In other words, they find it difficult to know which rapid button is connected to where or whom.
In addition, the conventional method of connecting the separate external shortened dialing device is shown in many disclosures, such as Korean Utility Model Registration No. 92-206 entitled “a portable dialing device”, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 91-2971 entitled “a wristwatch having an shortened dial tone generator for an electronic D.T.M.F (Dual Tone Multiple Frequency) telephone, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 2000-7143 entitled “an automatic dialing device of a telephone”, and so on. However, the devices in the disclosures have a problem in that children or the old should press rapid buttons to which corresponding telephone numbers are assigned, and they feel it difficult to recognize which rapid button is connected to where or whom.